songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Me Against The Music
---- |Album = ...Baby One More Time (1999) |Released = 1999 |By = Britney Spears featuring Madonna |Adapter = Glee Cast |Featured In = Glee }} All my people in the crowd Grab a partner take it down! It’s me against the music Uh uh It’s just me And me Yeah C’mon Hey Britney? Are you ready? Uh uh, are you? No one cares It’s whippin’my hair, it’s pullin’ my waist To hell with stares The sweat is drippin’ all over my face No one’s there I’m the only one dancin’ up in this place Tonight I’m here Feel the beat of the drum, gotta keep it that bass I’m up against the speaker, tryin’ to take on the music It’s like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin’ to hit it, you could die In a minute I’m a take a you on, I’m a take a you on Hey, hey, hey All my people on the floor Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people wantin’ more Let me see you dance I wanna see ya All my people round and round Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance I wanna see ya So how would you like a friendly competition Let’s take on the song It’s you and me baby, we’re the music Time to party all night long We’re almost there I’m feelin’ it bad and I can’t explain My soul is bare My hips are movin’ at a rapid pace Baby feel it burn From the tip of my toes, runnin’ through my veins And now it’s your turn Let me see what you got, don’t hesitate I’m up against the speaker, tryin’ to take on the music It’s like a competition, me against the beat I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm Tryin’ to hit it, you could die In a minute I’m a take a you on, I’m a take a you on Hey, hey, hey All my people on the floor Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people wantin’ more Let me see you dance I wanna see ya All my people round and round Let me see you dance Let me see ya All my people in the crowd Let me see you dance I wanna see ya Get on the floor, baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Britney We can dance all night long Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control Come over here I got somethin’ to show ya Sexy lady, I’d rather see you bare your soul If you think you’re so hot, better show me what you got All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C’mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down Get on the floor, baby lose control Just work your body and let it go If you wanna party, just grab somebody Hey Britney We can dance all night long All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance C’mon Britney take it down, make the music dance All my people round and round, party all night long C’mon Britney lose control, watch you take it down |} Category:Downloaded Songs